Only harmony can overcome zombies
by Sir.Tiredalot
Summary: What happens when the main six are sent to another world, and turn into humans right before a huge zombie breakout? The main six join myself to survive the zombie Apocalypse.  Pony On Earth, Self insert  I'm new to this, and rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Only harmony can overcome zombies

Chapter 1 the awesome has arrived

* * *

><p>AN HELLO THERE IM HERE TO ENTERTAIN I HOPE YOU LIKE! THIS IS A PRETTY NOOBY PONY ON EARTH FANFIC (FOR THERE HAVEN'T BEEN ENOUGH OF THOSE)  
>!WARINIG!<br>I TOTALY OVER EXPLAIN ALOT FOR: I AM OCD NERD LIKE DAT (NOT TOO OCD MIND YOU)/ A KNOW-IT-ALL -

Hello I am a normal boy (not) I come in at about 5 feet and 7 inches, and i'm 13 years old. I live in The county of Tulsa in Oklahoma of the U.S.A. My love of MLP is FOREVER, I fell in love with the show and latter found its' fan base.  
>I do so much love the internet and all its' awesomeness. I am kind of a good learner therefore a know-it-all, although I hate homework so much!<p>

The day started out normal had my clock set for 2:55, and then when it woke me up i just turned it off waiting for my parents to call me down at 6:30.  
>Tt was a small attempt to wake myself up early. Never works. PEWWWWDIE... sorry, kinda random like that you get used to it.(go check out PEWDIEPIE on youtube he is BA4US)<br>My mom never called for me. I turned over, and looked at the time it was 7:56. "Oh ya i forgot it's Saturday. DEEERRPP!" I said as I pain stakingly got out of bed. Don't worry about clothing and such I go to bed with the clothes i'll wear tomoroww, and I don't worry about hygenics unless it is a school day or my parents say we are going somewhere.  
>"Aww man so FReaKing glad it's spring break bra."I almost yelled to myself while walking out of my room. My room was in the upstairs of my house such as both of the "kid" rooms were.<br>I decided (Like I had for the past month) to go outback and do my routine exercise. It wasn't like regular exercises; do push ups, do sit ups, run like tard on tred mill. No mine was more BADASS. My exercis was; get the axe ,and go chop some logs for funzies.

I split the log I was working on in half, when I heard a loud ear-hole fucking sound like a jet flying realy low.  
>This sound was followed by a sudden thump and some nearby birds flying away. I was curious "I mean my dad has guns nearby if it is som'in bad, and I am ninja so I could just sneak around it.<br>Whatever it might be..." I thought to myself knowing i'll probably doubt this desicion (NO I WON'T XD) I Jumped over the wall to the outside of the naiborhood. My part of the naiborhood had a small sliver of Trees and shrubery, before a chain fence seperated it from Honda's car lot for used cars. I then walked North of my direction where i thought the sound came from that led me out of the sliver and out into a unmarked rolling plain where nothing was being built. I saw that a few hills away were a group of 14-17 year old girls bickering to some girl in the middle.  
>"OH great" I thought "Some pricks got this girl sorrounded probebly at gun point bickerin' about som'in she PROBABLY DIDN'T DO!"<p>

Then it occured to me. "Wait there are six of them.  
>They came here after a loud sound. Bickering to one girl in particular!" I said to myself My brony instinces took over and told me that these were the main six, here in human form, mad that Twilight Messed up some SPELL.<br>Then my overall troll online instinces said "HOLLY SHIT! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPHS?" and damn did they hear me! All of their heads jerked suddenly in my direction allowing me to see there details more clearly.

Rarity had a beautiful White Dress on with her cutie mark stiched on the shoulder of it. Rainbow Had on some blue and white jogging shorts and shirt, with her cutie mark on the front of it. Pinkie had on a Pink, blue, and yellow shirt and skirt with her cutie mark on the right of the skirt. Applejack had a pair of jeans, a golden brown work shirt, and her familiar Stetson hat, with her cutie mark on the front of the shirt.  
>Fluttershy had a daisy yellow shirt and skirt, with her cutie mark on the right of the skirt. Twilight had a purple shirt, and white pants combonation, with her cutie mark on the front of the shirt.<br>"Ummm...hello?" I almost asked myself as if saying: wait im going to say hello?. they just stood there looking at me then at themselfs then at me.(OBVIOSLY THEY NOTICED WE ARE THE SAME SPECIES XD)

(Twilights PREDICIMATE ONLY MINUTES AGO)  
>All of a suden everything was dark. I saw swirls in the still landscape, wich apparently I was falling in."Oh NO. I couldn't have sent myself this I? Oh well i'll just see where I end up. I hope I didn't take anyone with me."<br>Twilight said to herself when suddenly she was interupted by Pinkie pie. "HEY TWILIGHT WHERE ARE WE GOING?AHHH ARE WE GOING TO SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY? IS THERE GONA BE A PARTY? OH I LOVE PARTYS! WHOO HOO THIS AIR FEALS GREAT FLOWING PAST ME! WOO WOO WOO WOO!" Pinkie said in almost all one breath. "Ahh Twilight whats going on 'round here?" Said a most certainly terrified Applejack. "WE AGREE!" yelled the rest of Twilights friends.  
>"oh no what have I gotten myself into?" Twilight slightly moaned to herself. While she was fealing her body being sucked away, she also felt like she was being twisted and turned like a ball of clay.<br>Then finally she passed out, the teleportation was such an over shot she couldn't handle it.

"UMPH" was the first thing she herd afterwards finally getting her to come to. It felt like a thousand tons were dropped onto her chest. She could hear the cries of her friends from the "fall" experience they had earlier. After a while of complaining they got on their two? legs? "What are we?" asked Rainbow Dash still a bit confused about all this. The replies were the obvious "I don't know" and "AHHH!" with a hint of "oh..oh dear." from fluttershy.  
>Rainbow was the first to start complaining to Twilight about their predicimate, and the others slowley followed suit. Pinkie just bounced in circles (SHE IS JUST BEING PINKIE XD)<p>

It is then that all of a sudden they heard someone far off yell "HOLLY SHIT! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPHS?" We ended up starring at a, boy? He was starring at us in shock as if he felt that he did something wrong. He seemed familiar some how, I then looked at myself and how my new body was made, and back to him. I made the connection for a split second "were the same?" I thought. There was a brief silence before he looked at us, confusion in his eyes, and said "Ummm...hello?"

* * *

><p>END CH 1<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Only harmony can overcome zombies

Chapter 2

A/N: HEY I'M FINNALY BACK! SORRY I WASN'T IN THE MOOD, I GUESS, SO I NEVER FELT LIKE CONTINUING THIS. I'M WRITING THIS AT ABOUT 10:40, BUT I'M NOT THAT TIRED. BUT HERE YOU GO PERSON OF ONE (XD) SORRY I JUST ALWAYS TURN OUT TO NOT GET MUCH VEIWS, COMMENTS, ETC. SO I AM USED TO IT. IF YOU ARE THERE PLEASE R&R. ANYWAY HERE! (I DID READ THE FEW COMMENTS I HADE, AND I DON'T KNOW IF THERE IS SOME WAY TO WRITE BACK SO I CAN GO INTO MORE DETAIL WITH THEM. IF THERE IS PLEEZ TELL ME.)

* * *

><p>My Perspective:<p>

"Um…No!" I thought panicked "This isn't happening, NO, I mean it could... NO it couldn't." and then after a pause I collected myself and thought "why did I try to train myself in fitting these kind of puzzles together, when I KNEW that what I would learn from the puzzle might destroy me!" I was staring all around, thinking that if I put my mind onto something else they'll go away. Then, it came to me; the one thing I knew would make me get scarred half to death. I always taught myself that if THEY are HERE (or I'M THERE) then that means either: one I'm going to get in some kind of relationship (LIKE DAT WILL HAPPEN XD), or two I'm going to have to save the world. All I could do was stare straight forward as I was sent into total confusion. I was oh so scared and going numb didn't help that. It was the scariest thing ever, I was heating up, hyperventilating, and what it came down to was me going into what I call a forced nap (passed out).

* * *

><p>Twilights Perspective (after the previous):<p>

Did "that thing" just speak, and I'm "that"? Were all that? Did it…pass...out? Too many questions so little time. I then noticed the others also confused faces as I assumed mine was like. I was the first to speak up "Should we help…it?" "Darling I'm as sure as you are of anything that just happened here." Rarity replied in a way others would see as mocking. All the others just nodded in agreement. "Hey Fluttershy you think you could help it out?" I finally said, for it was my only idea. Fluttershy responded with an "Oh um sure…" We all waited around as Fluttershy was seeing what was wrong with it. "Umm it seems that it's just passed out. He seems fine just a bit of a faster heart rate and some sweating." She said after some examining. "I think we should wait for it to wake up so it can explain this all to us. I mean it seemed pretty intelligent." I spoke out; it was all I wanted to do find out what's going on. "I beat it was the one behind this!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash if it was behind this then did it pass out. It just doesn't seem like it meant any of this. I just know it." I retorted. "I still don't trust the thing" she said. "I don't mean to interrupt sugar cubes, but I think we should see just where we're if we can't find out what we're." Applejack said. "Well Pinkie what do you think about this? Pinkie? Where did Pinkie Pie go?" I said totally confused. After this everyone started getting crazy. We all decided that we'll split up letting Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash stay behind with the thing. Rainbow wanted to stay because she wouldn't trust leaving it there with Fluttershy. We started off towards the fields because they would be easier to search (rolling hills).

* * *

><p>END NOTE: SO SORRY THAT SEEMED TO END A LITTLE AWKWARDLY BUT IT'S GETTING LATE. TOMMOROW I'LL HOPEFULLY DO THE NEXT CHAPTER. YAY FOR SATURDAYS! DO WISH ME LUCK FOR I'M GOING THROUGH THE WEEKLY PROCESS OF GETTING ME SET UP FOR BRACES. YAY NOT! I LIKE WHERE THIS FANFIC IS GOING, AND I HOPE YOU DO TO. AGAIN PLEASE R&amp;R, AND GOOD NIGHT!<p> 


End file.
